Whoyardiwhatigans
by soulripper13
Summary: After a fall and a hit on the head austin gets a case of amnesia and dosn't rember anything: the backyardigans, his relationship with Uniqua, not even who he himself is. Can the rest of the group help him remember who he is and remember all his memories
1. Playing Pirate

It was another peaceful day in Normville as the Backyardigans were playing Pirates using cardboard swords as Pablo jumped on the Picnic table as Anubis pulled out her sword, sword-fighting with him

"You can't be me Lassie"

Pablo said as Anubis swung the sword knocking Pablo's right out of his hand as Tyrone was Sword fighting Drew who tied up Tasha with a jump-rope as Steven joined in the fight while they were distracted and untied the rope handing Tasha a Nerf pistol as she shot a form dart at Drew as he jumped out of the way As Donny open the fence door firing a Nerf Machine gun although they didn't exist at the time Austin was climbing the fence as Uniqua chased him trying to pull him off

"You're getting that easy Captain Kangaroo"

Uniqua said pulling him as he slipped hitting the bricks on the floor near a shed knocking him out

"Oh my God, Austin!"

Uniqua shouting seeing Austin mildly dripping blood as everyone stooped rushing to him

"Is he dead?"

Steven asked

"No he's still breathing"

Anubis said

"We need to take him inside"

Tasha said reaching into Austin's pants pocket pulling out his house key as they unlocked the door, Austin's parents were at work so the house was empty as Uniqua and Donny carried Austin upstairs patting Paper towels on his head soaking up the blood as the blood dried up they laid Austin on his bed

"Austin, please be OK"

Uniqua said under her breath

"I'll boil him some tea"

Tasha said

"right now, shouldn't you wait until he wakes up?"

Steven said

"I'm starting it no so the water will be done boiling, stupid"

Tasha said putting tea leaves in a kettle of water and placing it on the stove

Up in Austin's room he was waking up

"Where am I?"

Austin mumbled regaining consciousness

"Were in your room, that was some fall"

Uniqua said

"How on earth did I get here?"

Austin mumbled

"We carried you"

Uniqua replied

"Thanks, whoever you are"

Austin said

"Welcome and…wait a minute you don't know who I am!"

Uniqua said

"No, come to think of it I don't even know who I am"

Austin replied


	2. Retrograde Amnesia

"You don't know who you are!"

Steven said

"No, I thought I made that clear"

Austin said as Tasha entered the room carrying a cup of tea

"Austin, you want some tea"

Tasha said after a moment of silence Austin replied

"Austin, this girl's asking you if you want tea"

Austin said looking at the group

"Dude, you're Austin"

Drew said

"Oh, do I like tea?"

Austin asked as Tasha handed him the cup

"Austin doesn't remember anything"

Donny told Tasha

"My uncle is a doctor; maybe he can tell us what's wrong"

Anubis said calling a phone

"You have reached Dr. Frank Blackcat how my I help you?

The voice said

"Uncle Frank, it's me Anubis, could you come over our friend is having mental problems?"

Anubis asked

"Sure thing"

Frank said

**30 minute later**: Dr. Frank was doing tests on Austin

"Retrograde Amnesia, he doesn't remember anything"

Frank said

"How long is he gonna be like this?"

Uniqua asked with concern

"I don't know honestly, Could be an hour, a day, week, month, year, heck he could be like this for the rest of his life"

Dr. Frank said answering his cell phone

"I gotta go, Take care"

He said getting in his car driving off as Tyrone pulled out Austin's laptop searching "Retrograde Amnesia"

**Retrograde amnesia** (RA) is a loss of access to events that occurred, memories, or information that was learned, before an injury (most commonly something like a car crash or a sharp blow to the head) or the onset of a disease (generic). RA is often temporary but can be permanent: more recent memories closer to the traumatic incident are more likely to be forgotten than more remote memories.

"So Austin, you don't remember anything?"

Steven said

"I pretty sure"

Austin replied

"That's so sad Austin"

Pablo said

"Well, we should tell his parents"

Steven said as Austin was fumbling was some clay sculptures

"Who made these?"

Austin asked

"You did, you're mom took you to the art studio and you made that pot"

Uniqua said pointing to the bent lopsided pot (if you could call it that)

"Looks more like abstract to me"

Donny said


	3. Day we first met

"I don't need your insult"

Austin said snatching the poorly-made pot

"Dude, abstract is art style"

Donny replied

"I made some lunch downstairs, Austin you want to join us?"

Tasha asked

"Sure, maybe my head get clear again"

Austin said going down with them sitting down as the all re-introduced themselves

"OK, in case you forgot this is called silverware to be exact a fork and spoon"

Steven said

"I know what a fork is, I have amnesia, dude I'm not retarded"

Austin said in a mildly pissed off tone

"Ok fine here eat"

Tasha said giving him the eggs

"Man these eggs are good Anubis"

Austin said

"I'm Tasha, she's Anubis"

Tasha said pointing to Anubis

That's Tyrone, Uniqua, Steven, Drew, Donny and Pablo"

Tasha said pointing out at them

"Strange, it feels like I know you but I don't remember anything about you"

Austin said

"Here maybe this may help"

Uniqua said getting out a scrapbook titled "Backyardigans" as she showed a picture with the original 5 members

"That was the day you first moved into the neighborhood"

Uniqua said

"How come they're not in the photo?"

Austin asked pointing at Drew, Donny, Anubis and Steven

"We met them after"

Tyrone replied as Austin was looking the photo it was Pablo, Uniqua, Austin and Tyrone playing with an old raft

"We were playing Castaway when you moved in, you felt too shy to introduce yourself so you secretly helped us"

Pablo said

"I don't believe it"

Austin said shocked

"You remember?"

Tyrone said

"No, that I would ever wear that"

Austin said pointing to the ragged clothing as Austin's parents entered the house

"Hey guys"

Mr. Kangaroo said carrying groceries

"Who are they?"

Austin asked Uniqua

"They're your parents"

Uniqua said

"What's going on?"

Mrs. K asked thinking they were playing a game

"Austin has amnesia"

Pablo said

"Sweetie, what do you remember?"

His mom asked him

"Nothing, only these kids who introduced themselves to me and say I'm there friend"

Austin replied

"We were playing Pirate and Austin slipped and hit his head on the bricks outside

"Oh Honey"

His mom said looking at his head how about I make some tea"

Mrs. K said

"Already did it"

Tasha replied

"What's with everyone and tea?"

Austin asked confused


	4. A Photo in the Book

"It's getting late"

Mr. K said looking at his watch it was 7:30

"You kids better get going, you don't want your folks getting worried"

Mrs. K said

"See you tomorrow Austin"

The rest of the group waved leaving

**Uniqua's room**: she was looking through her scrapbook at all the photos wondering if Austin would ever get his memory back as she fumbled through all the pictures one of them a Pablo sitting on the deck, one of them at Tyrone's birthday party but her favorite was one of all 9 members which had the words "Friends forever" written on it in marker with all their signatures

"Austin, I hope you don't forget me"

Uniqua said turning her lights off falling asleep her face still on the book

**Austin's room**: he was laying on bed listening to a song on the radio when he felt a lump on his mattress he pulled out the same book but it had Austin's name written on it instead of Uniqua's as he looked through the pictures

"It's weird it's like I know these moments, but I don't remember them happening as he pulled out the same photo Uniqua was looking at as he started tearing up

"Friends forever?"

Austin read slipping the photo back in the slot placing it under his mattress

**The next day**: Uniqua woke up hoping yesterday was just a bad dream as she went out no one else was outside as she sat on the patio noticed Austin walked out she waved at him as he waved back

"Uniqua"

He called out

"What did you call me?"

Uniqua said with hope that it was a dream or Austin was better

"Uniqua, that is _your_ name right"

Austin said confused as Uniqua's heart sank

"It wasn't a dream, what if he's like this forever"

Uniqua mumbled under her breath

"Hi, Austin"

Uniqua slowly spoke out

"Hey Austin, all better?"

Drew asked as Austin shook his head as Uniqua got up

"I better get going"

Uniqua said

"Why?"

Austin asked

"I um...promised my mom I would help her with groceries"

Uniqua said leaving

"Don't tell anyone but I think she likes me"

Austin whispered to Drew

"Of course she like you, she's your girlfriend"

Drew said


	5. Question with a Flower

"Really, she's my girlfriend?"

Austin said confused

"Yeah, she likes you, do you like her?"

Drew asked

"I don't know, maybe"

Austin said confused

"Well you should ask her out"

Drew said

"If you think I should"

Austin said walking away to Uniqua's house knocking on the door as he heard the knob turning Uniqua was on the other side

"Austin, what do you want?"

Uniqua said confused

"I…um…I honestly don't remember"

Austin said as Uniqua looked at him blankly closing the door as he placed it foot in the door-way

"What, do you not want to talk to me?"

Austin said

"No, of course not, I just wanna know, what you want"

Uniqua said as he pulled a flower out of his pocket from the garden

"I remember what I was gonna say, I wanted to ask you out"

Austin said handing her the flower from earlier

"Are…you…serious, you want to go… on a date with… me?"

Uniqua strutted

"It's OK; I had a feeling you would say no, I'll get going and you can keep the flower"

He said in a hurt voice walking away mildly crying

"Austin, I would love to"

Uniqua quickly responded as he turned around

"Really?"

He asked

"Yeah, anytime"

She said to her amnesiac boyfriend kissing him on the lips

"Where should we go?"

Uniqua asked

"I have amnesia, I don't remember the good restaurants in uhh…what the city called?"

Austin asked

"Town and it's called Normville"

Uniqua said

"So what time should we go?"

Austin asked

"I'm free right now"

Uniqua said rushing inside slamming the door in excitement as she ran upstairs she couldn't believe what just happened for the first time in her life Austin asked her out on a date as she wrote down happily in his dairy, deciding what to wear deciding on a dark pink dress

"I hope he remembers this when he get his memories back"

Uniqua said rubbing her dress as she changed applying on some lipstick from an (unopened) makeup kit which she rarely used makeup placing the flower in the dress popping out her left breast.


	6. Diner Date

Uniqua looked at herself in the mirror she thought she looked to fancy so she dressed up in some normal clothes believe she should save those for a date in the future as Austin was still waiting outside as Uniqua went outside finishing rubbing off her lipstick mildly disgusted by the taste

"That's one of the reasons I don't wear makeup"

She thought as she grabbed a wallet slipped in her pants pocket and went outside grabbing her bike

"I know a good place"

Uniqua said as Austin went back to his house getting his bike

"Fallow me"

Uniqua said peddling past him (another reason she didn't wear a dress at the risk of tearing it as they peddled to a diner a few blocks away as they put their bikes in a rack stepping inside there were some tables a jukebox and a few arcade games as they went up to the cashier

"May I help you?"

The woman behind the desk asked

"Table for two"

Uniqua said as she directed them to a table handing them each a menu

"I'll take a cheeseburger with extra mustard tomato and no mayo and two cokes"

Uniqua said as the waitress wrote down the order

"And you…"

She said

"Uniqua what do I like here?"

Austin asked

"You usually get a chicken sandwich with honey mustard"

Uniqua said

"What she said"

Austin replied as the waitress left Uniqua got her wallet

"Austin you wanna play some arcade games?"

Uniqua asked pulling a few 1s form her wallet

"Sure"

He said as they walked to the games stopping at a Guitar hero knock-off game called "Masters of Rock"

"This one's looks good"

Austin said as he picked up extremely heavy blur plastic guitar modeled after a Flying V which had some duct tape wrapped around the cord as Uniqua picked up the red controller modeled after an Explorer with scratches all over it as looked at the screen which gad one small crack on the corner as Uniqua inserted the dollar as they looked thru the song list.


	7. Masters of Rock

Uniqua and Austin fumbled thru the set list

"What venue do you want?"

Uniqua asked as Austin looked at them

"This one looks good"

Austin said selecting one called "The Freak Show" as they went to the character select

"Look at all the cool characters" which was modeled after a carnival

Uniqua said selected on the Punk rock character "Sin-D Bleach" who was a girl with white hair dressed in an Punkish miniskirt and Confederate jersey as Austin choose the Heavy metal character "Erik Garlic" who was a bald bare-chested male wearing jeans and a trench-coat covered in tattoos as they went to the Guitar select Uniqua chose a worn down Gibson Les Paul, Austin chose a diamond-plate Ibanez RG as they chose a song list looking through the songs

_Crazy Train-Ozzy Osbourne_

_Cum N' Pheel tha Noize- Quiet Riot_

_Livin' on the edge- Aerosmith _

_Rock you like a hurricane-Scorpions _

_Rebel Yell-Billy Idol_

As they couldn't decide because there were so many good songs they selected random as the screen was loading a difficulty screen which read

_Starter-Chicken_

_Easy-Warmin' up_

_Moderate-Rockin' out_

_Hard-Finger burning_

_X-tra Hard-Are you INSANE!_

_XX-tra hard- YOU'RE A F***ING GUITAR GOD!_

As they both selected Rockin' out

As the game loaded as it selected "Long way to the top by AC-DC" as there game started the two of the started hitting the notes that scrolled by .Halfway during the song the rest of the group stopped in for lunch seeing the two of the playing

"Hey guys"

Drew said picking up a menu

"Hey drew"

Austin said his eyes glued to the screen as he picked up a power-up called "String snapper" launching it as Uniqua's Buttons froze for couple seconds as she used a Level change setting Austin thru the different Levels as they were on the final verse Austin picked up the "landmine" launching it causing Uniqua's notes to turn into bombs taking away points as the song ended

Sin-D- 18765

Erik-21875

As Austin won inserting his name in the record in 2nd place under one that read

G-face-25560

"Hey I came in second place"

Austin said

"I came in first"

Donny said

"You're G-face"

Austin said

"Yeah I play all the time"

Donny said biting into his burger


	8. Guitar Duel

"I suppose you wouldn't mind a little challenge"

Austin said confident

"Boy that hit on your head must've messed you up"

Donny said putting down his burger

"How about these stakes: loser pays for winner's lunch"

Austin said

"I'll destroy you dude you're on, I'm getting' a free meal"

Donny said as Uniqua handed him the red controller she was using as he selected his character his avatar as the black metal rocker called Derrick Bloodshed and chose his guitar as a black and red Gibson Explorer as he turned up his skill level to XX-hard

"Chickening out yet?"

Donny asked

"Nope Austin said as Donny selected the song _Freight Train_ by _Nitro_ as the level started Austin knew it would be easier because he was on moderate but we wouldn't score as much points as they as the song went off they were swapping attacks back and forth both building up a mild sweat considering that was one of if not the hardest song in the game as they both made it to the end they punched in their names and read their results

AustinK-23456

Gface-23432

"I won!"

Austin claimed as Donny handed him his wallet

"Give it back when you get to the cul-de-sac and bring the receipt I'm counting the change"

Donny said admitting defeat as Austin handed money to the cashier for his meal Uniqua was happy for Austin and the fact that half of their meal was free as they backed back to the house Uniqua leading the way because Austin hasn't fully remembered the route as they got back to the neighborhood Austin saw Donny and Drew sitting under the tree handing Donny the wallet and showing him the receipt

"You were on an easier level, it didn't count"

Donny said

"Easier levels score fewer points than harder levels"

Austin said walking Uniqua back to her house

"See you tomorrow"

Uniqua said waving goodbye

"Yeah same here"

Austin replied back


	9. Remembering

The two of them walked back to their houses eating dinner as Austin was drawing at his desk as he turned his lamp off he checked his watch

"7:30"

It said as he took a shower and changed into his pajamas laying in his bed staring at the ceiling

"It's weird it feels like I know them but I don't remember anything about them"

Austin said falling asleep

**Uniqua's House**: Uniqua was sitting on the sofa listening to her Mp3 player as she turned it off thinking to herself

"What if Austin never recovers, he'll forget all the adventure we had"

Uniqua said starting to tear up as she headed back to her room getting in bed

**Next Morning**: Austin's alarm clock started ringing as Austin tried turning it off

"Must be defective"

Austin thought as he got out of bed tripping on a skateboard as he fell back cracking his skull (metaphorically) on the bedpost as he dazed. After regaining consciousness he had the feeling like a wet rag hitting him in the face as his memories came back he remembered who he was. He was the one who help Pablo and Tyrone when he realized Tasha and Uniqua wanted flowers for their Luau party, he was Agent Secret's contact sneaking him info from Lady in pink, he was the one who tried to help Uniqua find out how it snowed in the winter, he was the guardian of Tiki beach, a pirate, a samurai and a bunch of other thing but most importantly he was Austin Kangaroo, the 5th member of the Backyardigans as he pulled out his phone texting Uniqua

**Uniqua's house**: Uniqua was sleeping in her bed as her phone which was still in her pocket started vibrating as she softy giggled

"Pablo, Tyrone stop"

She softly said dreaming they were tickling her as she woke up pulling the phone out of her pocket as she opened it she read a text from Austin

"_Uni' this morning I woke up after hitting my head on something, last thing I remember was a pile of bricks while we were pirates, I thought I would say hey, oh and what could the 9 of us play today, I was thinking of a sequel to I.S.S, text me Austin_"

Uniqua read as she almost jumped in joy

"He remembers!"

Uniqua said joyfully as she quickly got dressed and went outside to play with her friends, today was just another day in Normville.


	10. How could yoy forget?

Austin was playing outside as Uniqua ran up hugging him

"Austin, you remember, oh thank god"

Uniqua said still in joy

"Remembered what, what happened?"

Austin asked as Uniqua let go

"You hit you head and forgot everything"

Uniqua said

"I don't recall that"

Austin said as Uniqua shrugged it off

"Well thanks for the date yesterday, I really enjoyed it"

Uniqua aid giving him a flowing kissing him on the cheek

"What date?"

Austin asked as Uniqua looked at him awkward

"You don't remember"

Uniqua said looking away

"No, I don't you think could reschedule a date"

Austin said as Uniqua nodded as she left to tell the rest of the group that Austin got his memory back


End file.
